Son of Loki
by Cassy27
Summary: OneShot. When Coulson entered his kitchen, he had not expected his father sitting at his table. He had gotten used to the surprise visits, however, and he could tell by the look on Loki's face that he hated it.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**AN: My first time writing for this fandom so I have no idea what to expect from this. I found my inspiration reading a ton of other stories (especially Loki the Lion by Aussie-chick-13: it's an awesome story, go and read it!) and I just wanted to try this myself. I hope someone will enjoy reading this.**

**And don't be shy to leave me a message!**

**- Son of Loki -**

When Coulson entered his kitchen, he had not expected a visitor sitting at his table. He used to jump ten feet in the air when spotting the intruder, but he had gotten used to the surprise visits by now and he could tell by the look on Loki's face that the God of Mischief hated it. Loki liked startling people, even if those people were his own son.

"Is there something you want?" Coulson asked rather bluntly as he reached into a cabinet to take his cereal. He turned to look at Loki with wide eyes as he waited for a response.

"Good morning to you, too," Loki muttered under his breath. He rose from his seat and headed for the refrigerator. When he opened it and gazed inside, he merely shook his head. "You have no healthy food in the house."

Coulson, his mouth already full with cereal, only shrugged. "Commercials claim that this-" he shook his bowl slightly, the cereal and milk shifting around, "-is a healthy start of the day."

Loki closed the refrigerator and turned to look at his son. "No speaking with your mouth full."

Coulson swallowed down another spoon of cereal. "Is there a purpose for this visit, or do you just want to teach me some more etiquettes?"

Loki glared, but only briefly. "Can a father not visit his son? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"We saw each other four days ago," Coulson replied calmly, setting down his now empty bowl of cereal on the counter.

"Barely," Loki argued, "and I was a little busy fighting your uncle and his mates. I meant I haven't seen you in a personal manner lately."

Coulson crossed his arms before his chest. "Well, I'm fine," he said softly, "I simply wished our relationship could have been a little easier. I don't like going up against you, dad, and I don't like lying to Thor either."

"You've grown close then?" There was a hint of honest curiosity in Loki's voice and Coulson eyed him dangerously.

"Come on," Loki said, throwing his arms in the air in annoyance, "not everything I ask you is part of a major scheme. I am worried about you, you know, and I hate to go up against you as well. It brings me comfort that you get along with Thor so well."

"You hate it," Coulson said, amused, "and you would forbid me from talking to him if I weren't working with him."

There was a short silence and Loki nodded. "So I had wanted things to go differently for you," he said, "is that a crime? I never thought you would end up with this job, but I am proud of you. You're a worthy opponent."

"Thanks," Coulson grinned, "I guess."

A loud - and annoying - ringtone sounded through the kitchen and Coulson grabbed deep within the pocket of his jacket. He instantly recognised the number to be of one Nick Fury and without doubt this had something to do with avengers. He supposed he should be relieved that there was little chance Loki was involved since he was currently standing in his kitchen. Although...

He turned to face away from his dad. "This is Coulson." He listened intently to what Fury had to say, but in the end only a few words mattered. The avengers needed to be briefed about their next mission which was about a crazy professor that had begun shooting around in a local high school. Normally this wasn't a job for the united heroes, but apparently, the professor had the unique capability of walking through walls which him hard to catch by the local law force.

He disconnected the call and turned back to look at his father. "I have to go," he said, looking into Loki's bright green eyes. If there was anything he wished he could have inherited from him, it would have been those eyes. "I'll see you later, dad."

"As always," Loki smiled.

-o-o-

Thor's voice was the first Coulson heard though the ear he was currently wearing. 'Where is he?'

Steve sounded stressed, but in control. 'Over here! No, he is gone again.'

'Son of a bitch is sneaky.' Leave it to Tony to voice what everything was actually thinking.

'Focus, Tony,' Clint warned him.

'He's working on my nerves,' Tony exhaled in exasperation, 'and I know everyone feels the same.'

Shots rang through the air and Coulson impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. The situation should already have been resolved, but in stead, it was taking them forever. Coulson stood besides his car and fought the urge to run into the school building himself. How difficult could it really be to catch this guy?

What was working on his nerves even more was that the media had caught hold of the story. Behind a yellow tape stood an army of reporters and camera-men, all waiting for a million dollar shot. He had no doubts that Loki was carefully watching the entire display and it was almost embarrassing that the avengers needed this long to stop one crazy professor. They fought monsters before, some of them larger than this very building and it had only taking them seconds to kill it.

Come on, guys, he thought, work together. The doors of the building flew open and Coulson suddenly found himself standing eye in eye with their enemy. He didn't hesitate to grab for his own gun, but the professor was too quick and another shot rang through the air.

Coulson felt the strangest sting in his chest as shouts erupted and a hurricane of colours flashed before his eyes. At first, it didn't really hurt, but the pain was slowly burning through his veins. Coulson fell down, his hand reaching for the burning whole in his chest. He couldn't believe he had gotten shot. He didn't know how much time passed eventually, but eventually the face of Steve appeared before him.

"Hey," Steve smiled weakly, "you're going to be fine, okay?" He pressed down on the wound and Coulson hissed in pain. "We took down the professor so the danger is over."

He gasped for air, his mind racing to find why he couldn't breath properly. He could only conclude that one of his lungs had collapsed. He needed medical attention and quickly, but in stead, Coulson could only think of one man.

"Dad," he breathed, watching Steve frown at him.

"No, it's me, it's Steve."

"Dad...Dad."

What seemed to have come out of nowhere was a green cloaked figure that rushed towards the fallen soldier. Next second, Loki knelt down next to Coulson and cradled him in his arms while Steve stumbled back, confused and unsure what to do.

"Dad," Coulson whispered, a calmness washing over him as he knew his father was with him.

"I am here, Phil," Loki answered, "I am always here."

The rest of the avengers gathered around them, shrouding them from the media's eye. Only a silence hung in the air, one that had instantly become heavy, and finally Tony could no longer hold back. "What?" His mouth dropped open again.

Loki, his green eyes radiant with anger, turned to look at them. For what must be the first time since ever, they did not move to strike, but merely stood shocked and a little insecure.

"Do not just stand there," the black haired God hissed, "get help. He is bleeding to death."

It seemed Steve was the first one to snap out of his acute state of shock. He looked down, noticing the blood on his shirt and trousers, but he tried to ignore that fact. In stead, he hurried to find some medics while leaving the others still wordless.

"Brother," Thor's voice was low as usual, but there was a sharp edge to it. He was clearly as confused as the others and Loki despised him for it. Should anyone understand, it should be Thor, but in stead he was acting like his normal ignorant, idiot self.

"Do not speak a word to me," Loki warned, his arms still cradling the still form of his son, "you have not protected him, Thor, while I silently trusted you."

"I did not know this," Thor defended himself, though guilt had embraced his eyes.

"It's not like he really looks like you," Tony added, instantly getting a glare from Loki unlike he had ever received before. The Iron Man took a step back and allowed his gaze to dart between the two Godly brothers.

Steve approached them again, two medics flanking his side who seemed unsure what to do, but they soon sprung into action and began tending to the wounded Coulson. Loki only reluctantly released his son to their care, but he never took his eyes away from him.

"We have to get him to a hospital," the medic closest to Loki said, "we're going to take him to General Hospital so you can follow if you want."

"Just hurry," Loki snapped. He stood, watched how Coulson was loaded into the back of an ambulance and the turned to look at his hands. There was barely any white skin visible since it was all covered with a warm, sticky, red substance. He had his son's blood on his hands. He should have gone to his aid sooner, but he had thought the avengers could have handled one simple, crazy professor.

They were all idiots!

"We should follow," Tony said, again breaking the silence that had grown a little awkward. No one was used to simply standing around, let alone standing around while Loki - the supervillain in their lives - was there too.

Loki tore away his gaze from his hands and looked at Thor, knowing that his brother knew exactly what to expect. "I will see you there," Loki said and before anyone could react, the God of Mischief had disappeared before their eyes.

-o-o-

Thor found Loki standing on the roof of the hospital. It was quiet up there, unlike inside the hospital where machines never stopped beeping or doctors never stopped running around from one emergency to another. This place granted Loki the perfect opportunity to think and Thor was curious to find out what was currently on his brother's mind.

He could not read Loki's mind, but he could read the worry and pain in his eyes. Thor had never had the privileged of having children - yet - but Loki had gone through the experience before and it had never ended happily. Thor already felt sorry for watching his brother like this and he wished he could help him somehow.

"The doctor said he will be all right," Thor said, unsure of how else he could have broken the silence, "this is good news, brother."

Slowly, Loki turned to look at Thor. His green eyes bore into his blue ones, but Thor refused to look away. "Loki, I am sorry for what has happened."

"You aren't to blame," Loki said surprisingly softly, "because you didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Loki lowered his gaze towards his clasped hands. "I wanted to protect him," he confided, "after everything that happened to the others, I did not want the same fate for him. I shielded him from Heimdall's eyes and left him with his father here on Midgard, but I couldn't go on and...abandon him completely. I visited Phil as often as I could and I watched him live his life in peace although he made some very interesting choices."

"He is a good man," Thor commented, "and you must be proud none the less."

"Of course I am proud," Loki said in an offended tone, "as I am proud of all my children."

"I didn't mean..." Thor sighed. He had not been prepared for this conversation and he felt oddly uncomfortable. He didn't know whether he should feel pleased that he had gained a nephew or if he should feel deceived for Loki had been lying to him about this for years already. He shrugged away those feelings since they mattered little at the moment.

"You should go to him," Thor continued to say, feeling the need to fill the silence again, "he shouldn't be alone when he wakes."

"He won't wake for days," Loki said instantly which made Thor frown. The blonde God was certain Loki had not spoken to any doctor so he could not know this for sure. Loki's eyes fell upon him again. "I put a spell on him," he explained, "so that he may rest properly and his wounds may heal quicker. I promised him once that I would never use magic on him, but this is an exception."

"Then he will be mad," Thor chuckled softly, "for I know that Phil is a stubborn man."

"That he is." And with those words, Loki vanished into thin air while a wind picked up pace. It forced Thor to take a few steps back and he wondered when he would see his brother again.

-o-o-

Ever since the God of Thunder had learned of his relationship with Coulson, he had refused to leave his nephew's bedside. He didn't know whether it was because he felt someone of the family should be near or because he was trying to make up for things. It didn't matter to Thor since he had come to the conclusion that he was merely doing what was right.

Six days had passed since Coulson had been shot, but to Thor they felt like six weeks. Surprisingly, he had become used to feeling helpless regarding family members. He had felt so when his father had banished him from Asgard all that time ago. He had felt it when Loki had released his grip on Grungir some time later. He had certainly felt it when he had discovered his little brother was fighting and causing chaos on Midgard.

And now he felt it towards Coulson - or should he begin naming him by his first name? These were confusing times and Thor sighed. He allowed his eyes to fall shut for a moment, but refused to fall asleep. Jane had begged him to come home for a few hours, to get cleaned up and get some rest, but stubbornness seemed to be a common characteristic running in the family.

A soft groan made Thor open his eyes again and he instantly found Coulson stirring in his hospital bed. Carefully, Thor reached for Coulson's shoulder to alert him that he wasn't alone.

"Easy," Thor said in a grave voice.

Again, Coulson groaned. "Ouch," he sighed, holding his breath as he tried to sit up straighter. Thor instantly aided him by readjusting his pillow which cost him a suspicious gaze from Coulson. "You are mad, aren't you?"

A low rumble escaped the back of Thor's throat which meant he was chuckling. "Of course not," he assured Coulson, "if anything, I am happy to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Coulson replied, "but I guess I have the morphine to thank for that?"

Thor frowned. He really did not know what Coulson was talking about, but he figured it had to be some kind of medicine Midgardians used for battle wounds. "I should find a doctor," he said in stead and turned away from his nephew, hurrying from the room without another word.

-o-o-

Coulson watched how Thor left him and immediately, he turned his eye towards the far corner of his room. A deep shadow hung there - something Thor had not noticed - but Coulson had understood.

"Hello," he said, his voice raw from disuse.

Loki stepped from the dissolving shadow, his magic slipping away from him. He smiled when making eye-contact with his son. "You are pale," Loki said, "and you are breathing with difficulty."

"I did get shot in the chest," Coulson said, letting his head fall back into his pillow, "but I'm feeling strangely all right. What did you do?"

Loki's smile disappeared. "What any father would do."

"Damn it, dad," Coulson said harshly, "you promised me you would never use magic like that."

"I saved your life."

Coulson remained silent.

"I am sorry," Loki said softly, "but at least you are still with us." He moved closer towards his son and took his warm hand into his cold one. It was another reminder of how different they were in the end. "But you are more like me than I had thought possible." He watched Coulson frown. "You are healing remarkably fast which has nothing to do with my magic and everything with the blood flowing through your veins."

Coulson sighed and found himself unable to be mad with Loki. No father should feel guilty for trying to save his child. "Thanks," he said after a short silence, "for coming to our aid."

Loki grinned. "Don't get used to it," he said, "I won't appear every time the avengers are screwing up."

Coulson's eyes grew wide. "So you came for me?" he asked, "Only for me?"

"I will always come for you, Phil," Loki whispered, his eyes shooting towards the door when footsteps approached, "you are my son and I love you. Don't freak me out like that again."

"I won't," Coulson laughed softly before groaning in pain.

"I will see you around," Loki said and just before the door opened, the trickster disappeared and Coulson sighed. No matter how much Loki loved him, how much Thor would try to make up to him, he would never cease to have a dysfunctional family, but at least they were there for each other when it mattered.

"Mr. Coulson," the doctor smiled, "how are you feeling?"

Coulson returned the smile and said, "Actually, I am feeling rather good."

-o-o-

The End.

-o-o-


End file.
